The First Time
by whispering-inthemoonlight
Summary: A series of important 'first' moments throughout the Finchel relationship.
1. The First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THAT'S ALL FOR RYAN MURPHY!**

**A/N: My new fic that isn't AU for once! Enjoy. **

The First Kiss

"Laaaa!" Finn sings in his brassy baritone voice, going up higher each time to perfect his scales.

"That was good, that was really good!" Rachel exclaims.

He can't believe that he's in the auditorium with Rachel Berry practicing for glee club. Could he be more of a loser at this moment? First thing, the only dude who has been on this stage is some homo; second, glee club and singing is freaking girly; third, Rachel Berry is the school freak and has been since they were in middle school.

He knows that he's risking his super-cool reputation by daring to be here after school on a Friday night, but he couldn't resist. Rachel's cool. She can sing really good and she believes in him. Sure she talks so much it makes him want to just cut his ears off or put duct tape over those pretty plump lips she has. Some of the stuff she says is pretty cool though. It also helps that she's superhot.

"That was good," He agrees with confidence.

"Yeah, that was like, the Holy Grail for a baritone," She continues her compliment, looking up at him with wide chocolate eyes.

Hope swirls around in them, and Finn doesn't know if it's about him sticking with glee or him getting better. He settles for both.

He was wrong though; Rachel Berry was hoping that she and Finn would one day just leave this crappy town of Lima and elope. It's all she's ever wanted, and now she's such a step farther towards her dream coming true.

When Finn had said yes to her proposition of training him to become a better vocalist, she went over the moon. After going through her closet about fifty times that morning (she chose her burgundy velvet to the touch third quarter sleeved shirt, brown mini skirt, and matching argyle knee highs) and packing their picnic, she came up with her plan to get what she wanted.

She knew that Finn wasn't supposed to be around her. She can't help that he has complete chromosomally challenged friends who are quite the lack luster bunch, and a girlfriend who is clingy and a bitch for lack of better words. But Finn is himself; he's not any of those other people who always pressure him to be what they want him to be.

She wants him to be what he wants to be, and she knows that he wants to be with her. Maybe it sounds crazy right now, but when they do get married they can reflect happily on how this one night in the William McKinley High School auditorium was the kindling of their love.

She's staring off into space with this dreamy expression and Finn isn't sure what to do. Is she alright or did she just zone out? Was he boring her?

"Um, I'm actually kind of tired from all this singing," He finally says.

Her head snaps over to him and she offers him the largest, brightest smile he's ever seen. Like, her teeth are just so perfect and white and she's really, really pretty when she's smiling.

"Thankfully I've prepared us for this," She stands up and points to the picnic that she set up.

"Oh," He laughs. "I was wondering what that was for."

Rachel walks over to the blanket and Finn follows suit. They share a glance at each other before they both sit down. She reaches over and grabs out her bedazzled thermos from the picnic basket, pulling out her little plastic cups and pouring each of them some red liquid.

"Virgin Cosmos," She explains, handing Finn a glass.

"Ah," He nods, taking a sip. "These are like the little airplane cups," He adds awkwardly.

She nods her head and giggles before taking a sip and pressing her lips together.

He can't help but make a move.

"You've got a little, uh, Cosmo," He leans in, "Right there," He reaches his hand up.

Rachel's eyes intently stare into his as she feels his thumb press over her cupid's heart, swiping away the excess liquid above her upper lip that had accumulated by one simple sip of her drink.

"You know," She starts, unable to stop her words, "You can kiss me if you want to."

She feels like a fool and some blood rushes to her face, making her cheeks look slightly reddened. She shouldn't have said that because now he's looking at her strangely.

"I want to."

Her heart stops completely when she hears his reply. Did Finn Hudson really just say that he wanted to kiss her? She knew it! She just knew he had feelings for her.

This is it; he's going to just forget about all his stupid friends and girlfriend and kiss her. It's what he wants right now. He wants to kiss Rachel Berry.

Somehow they move at the same time, her lying on her back and he crawling over. His hand caresses her face before he drops his head down and kisses her tenderly on the lips. He feels this slow burn that accumulates in his stomach and spreads all the way to his heart and mind. She's hot and she's kissing him and he likes her, like really likes her.

She lets the feeling of Finn overtake her mind and body and she feels herself start to rock her hips upward as she deepens the kiss because this is all too exciting and she's trying to process it all. She doesn't really care what the consequences of this will be. She just wants to keep kissing him. She when she feels that he's going to pull away to breathe, she lies there with her eyes shut, lips puckered the slightest bit and waiting for his to plummet back on.

But he doesn't, and she's quick to sit up and stare at him. He's pulling his shirt down and his face is read.

"I-I have to go!" He abruptly tells her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks innocently, trying not to cry. Was she a bad kisser? Noah had never told her that when she kissed him in eighth grade at Temple. But then again she really didn't care about what Noah thought; she cared about what Finn thought.

How could they get married if he didn't enjoy being intimate with her?

"No, I just have to go. Look, just please don't tell anyone about this," He keeps pulling his shirt down and suddenly he runs off stage and leaves her all alone.

He can't believe he just… jizzed himself while kissing a girl. Never had he ever done that, except that one time in Quinn's hot tub, but that was something completely different. She was barely wearing any clothes and she was all wet!

How did he blow his load with Rachel? He's so embarrassed that he doesn't even think of the fact that he just sort of blew Rachel off. What a douche bag move.

She tucks her legs under her thighs, drops her head, covers her face with her hands, and lets out a soft cry.

The most embarrassing thing is having the boy you love run away from your kisses.


	2. The First Date

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: Review for me, please **

The First Date

"Do I have to put my fingers in the holes," She wrinkles her nose, looking down at the dirty bowling balls.

She can't believe Finn took her here. But after he heard she had never been bowling in her life, he couldn't resist. Finn loved bowling; it was his stress reliever as a kid. He even still comes in once in a while just to play a game by himself. He'd never dated a girl who hadn't been bowling before.

He kind of likes that.

"Yeah," He laughs at her. "Here, it's pink. Pink is your favorite color, right?"

He picks up a light six pounder and holds it out to her. She grins at that fact because he had remembered when she told him all about herself in the auditorium. They hadn't talked about the kiss yet, especially since she left glee, but she forgot about it pretty much and assumed that he honestly had to go because he had come up to her and asked her out on a date.

Finn would never tell her his real intentions of the date; to get her to come back to glee. Of course when Ms. Pillsbury suggested this, he was all game because he really needs to get a scholarship for music of football. Something to help him and his baby with Quinn. But later that night when he thought about it, he just got excited about taking Rachel out on a date. She's cool.

He helps her get the right motion before stepping aside and watching her do it herself. It rolls super slow halfway until going in the gutter for the rest of the way.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" He jokes.

She elbows him in the ribs and giggles, watching with a bright smile on her face as he goes up to do his round. Of course he'd get a strike; she'd assume so at least considering he hasn't had any football errors since he had joined football back middle school. He's got to have some depth perception and hand eye coordination.

After a couple of rounds their pizza is done. They head to the old squishy booth, her thighs sticking to the green plastic-like covering. It's quite uncomfortable, but then again it's her fault she chose to wear one of the shortest navy blue skirts she owns to impress Finn Hudson on this date.

Oh my God. She just used 'date' and 'Finn Hudson' in one sentence! How many girls get to say that? Okay, rephrase that; How many girls like _her _get to say that?

"This pizza is really good," She smiles, taking a small bite while Finn shovels down his third slice.

"Yeah, I think they import it from like, Michigan," He offers, trying to be smart.

She doesn't have the heart to tell him that they don't 'import' things from other states. Instead she just nods her head and takes another bite.

"Look, Rach, you have one more round," He says, sliding out of the booth. "Maybe this will be the lucky one?"

"Don't mock me, Hudson," She grins.

He lets out a chuckle, putting his hands up in surrender.

"You can do it. Just relax and focus on the pins."

She grabs the pink ball and holds it up to her face to plant a smooch on it, something both herself and Finn are very surprised at for two very different reasons; Finn because she was freaking out about just touching the ball, and herself because it was probably the most courageous thing that she'd done in her whole life with a boy.

She lets out a breath of air and drops the ball, watching intently with a little smirk on her face as it slowly rolls and… knocks over all the pins.

She lets out a squeal of excitement and jumps up and down, eventually landing in Finn's arms. He spins her around once and lets out a happy 'whoop' of excitement for her before setting her back down.

He's surprised when she pushes herself up and forces her lips against his. It takes him a whole second to realize what exactly is happening before he gets into the kiss and puckers out the flesh to reciprocate the strong, totally awesome action. He's left with sparks inside his intestines and a burn in his chest and lips.

Tingling, he breathes out, "Come back to glee club."

She searches his eyes for reassurance over their kiss. What was that? That was… that was so intimate. Her cheeks flush slightly.

"What about Quinn?" She dares to ask.

He hates that he's lying to her, but he has to. He needs the glee club to be successful. She'd understand.

"I-I don't know about the future and I don't care about the past; all I want to do is live right now," He explains.

She nods solidly and a wide smile cracks her face.

"Okay. I'm going back to glee club!"

She jumps up in his arms again and he holds her tightly against his body. He gets her. He's not going to just use her and make fun of her or something stupid like that. Finn Hudson actually has a thing for her and he's not afraid of showing it. To hell with Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, and Santana Lopez.

Finn Hudson was going to be hers and hers only.


	3. The First 'Slap'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: Review for me, please **

3. The First 'Slap'

She's storming down the hallway in search of that disgusting vermin boy Finn Hudson with rage etched into every fiber of her being. Lucky for her, he's so damn tall that even the shortest girl in school could find him in a sea of dull students.

Her little ballet flats aren't enough material between her and the solid floor, and her feet start to ache by the repetitive stomps she's creating to get to him. Pushing through some students she stops right in front of him.

Before Finn can say something to Rachel, a firm hand lands on his right cheek, causing him to jerk back and squeeze his eyes shut. What the…?

"You lied to me," She growls. "Quinn is pregnant."

"Wha… how'd you find out?" He rubs his face.

"It doesn't matter," She snaps. "What matters is that I'm not going back to the glee club. No way am I going back to a place where my talent is appreciated."

"What? You can't do that to me! To us," He says, suddenly on alert.

He had just gotten the word from Ms. Pillsbury that there'd be a college scouter at the Invitational. They couldn't do it without Rachel, which means he'd never, ever be able to get into a school and he'd be a Lima-Loser for the rest of his life.

"You should have thought about that before you lied to me, Finn. I thought you were different."

"Rachel I thought you would understand why I need you," He pleads.

"If you would have been honest, I wouldn't have had a problem. But you toyed with my emotions. I'm sorry, Finn. But have fun with playing house with Quinn and your children by yourself. I'm not going to be a part of this."

She spins around, trying to ignore the prickling in her eyes that means she's about to explode with tears. He's not worth it. He's just another _stupid _high school boy.


	4. The First Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: Review for me, please **

4. The First Meeting

"Just calm down, would you?" She pleads. "My dads' will love you, Finn."

"Okay, that's a lie."

"Why would you say that?" She wrinkles her nose.

He sighs, "I kind of toyed with you a lot, Rachel."

"They don't know about that. All they know is that you asked me on a date a while back, we were practically together during glee this year, and we got together at Regionals."

Finn's really not ready for this. He hadn't met Quinn's parents until a year after they started dating. But when Finn had told Rachel that he loves her, she strongly suggested they get the first awkward meeting out of the way.

He had been stupid to agree to it before he remembered that Rachel has not one, but two dads' who are going to want to kill him for dating their little girl. He shakes his head and wipes his sweaty hands on his dress pants before walking with Rachel out of the foyer and into the kitchen where Leroy and Hiram Berry were setting the table for dinner.

"Ah," Hiram says happily. "Finn Hudson! It is so nice to meet you in person."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you two too," Finn offers a polite smile and nods his head, reaching his hand out to shake with the two men who had stopped what they were doing to introduce themselves.

"I'm Hiram and this is my husband Leroy. We've heard so much about you," Hiram goes on.

Finn continues to smile at that fact, trying not to pee himself at the hard glare that is fixated on him from Leroy Berry.

"Yes, our princess does have quite a lot of things to say about you, Finnegan, is it, Hudson," Leroy speaks for the first time, narrowing his eyes.

"Um, yes, it is Finnegan, Leroy-."

"Mr. Berry," He interrupts.

"Okay!" Rachel breaks out. "How about we sit down and eat?"

"Great idea. Leroy, you take Finn to the dining room and Rachel and I will bring the food."

Finn looks at Rachel in panic and she just offers a comforting smile before following her dad into the kitchen.

Leroy moves forward and sits down. Finn takes a random seat, wondering what the usual placement arrangement is. Wherever he sat must have been the wrong spot because the scowl on the scary man's face just deepens.

However, he doesn't say anything, so Finn settles in and takes a reassuring breath to calm his shaking nerves.

Thankfully, before he had to say anything, Hiram and Rachel come out with lasagna and salad. A bottle of sparkling cider is tucked under Hiram's arm and as soon as everything is set down, he opens it up and pours some each into the glass flutes that are next to each spot. Rachel sits down next to Finn and smiles.

"Oh, looks like someone took my spot," Hiram giggles light heartedly.

Finn quickly sits up, just as Hiram had put the bottle next to him on the table, knocking it over. The contents of it falls into his lap and creates a dark wet spot on his leg and a large puddle on the floor. Finn quickly lifts it up before it can cause anymore damage, ignore the fact that it splattered onto his tie.

His face is beet red.

"Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry Mr. Berry and Hiram I just… I'm so sorry for taking your spot and I'm sorry for the mess. I'll clean this up right now," Finn stammers around before taking the napkin that was set by his plate and dropping down to his knees to wipe up the mess.

Is it girly that he feels like he's about to burst out into tears?

"Oh, please, Finn, it's no big deal. I was only kidding about you sitting there. It's really fine. Please, just sit down and I'll mop it up later. It looks like you got it pretty good," Hiram explains and sits down in the free chair.

Finn sits down onto the seat he was at first and looks dejectedly and embarrassedly at his plate.

Rachel's hand slips onto his knee to give it a gentle squeeze.

"I made lasagna for dinner tonight," Hiram dishes some out to everyone.

They all get their food and settle into a conversation started by Rachel.

"We think that we'll get to Nationals next year for glee club. I mean, this year was ridiculous because we were off our game just because of that terrible Jesse," Rachel makes a face at the mention of her ex.

"Yes, I don't know what you saw in him, sweetheart," Hiram nods.

"You guys know Jesse?"

"Yeah, Rachel brought him home."

"He's a very impeccable boy. Polite, handsome, charming, and very charismatic," Leroy adds, just to make Finn squirm at how imperfect his first meeting is going.

"Yeah, on the outside. On the inside he's a sadistic, mean, disgusting boy who used me," Rachel grumbles.

"Princess, you'll date a lot of boys in your life, so don't worry. One that you love will come along," Leroy smiles at his daughter.

Rachel turns her head to look at Finn with a soft smile that she's reserved specifically for him.

"So, Mr. Berry, Rachel tells me that you work at a law firm. Has that always been your career?" Finn asks, deciding that staying silent wouldn't be the best and figured asking about work might be the best conversation to delve in.

"No. I was in the Marine Core when I was eighteen until I was twenty two. Then I got out and went to school where I met Hiram," He explains tightly.

Finn gulps, nervous at the mention of an army related job. Leroy has to be a strong man… A strong man who would want to kill Finn for being with his little princess.

"My… my dad was in the Marines too," Finn explains.

"Oh," Leroy looks surprised by this. "I had no idea. That is really great. What's his name?"

"Christopher Hudson."

"I'm not sure I met him… does he live in Lima? Maybe I know him?" Leroy asks, suddenly interested.

Finn looks down, "No, um, he's actually… he died in war."

Rachel looks at him sadly and reaches for his hand, holding it loosely in hers on top of the table.

"I'm so sorry," Leroy says sympathetically. "I'm sure he was a great man."

Finn nods his head, "I'm sure he was too."

"So have you thought about what you're going to do with your future, Finn?" Leroy asks, suddenly at ease with this boy. Maybe he's not that bad…

"I'm not sure… I thought that I'd go for singing, but I'm not that good. But I do want to do something with music."

The conversation over dinner and desert is mainly between Finn and Leroy, who are actually bonding quite fantastically. Finn's hands are no longer sweaty and his heart rate is completely normal. He's at ease with talking to Hiram and Mr. Berry.

By nine thirty it's time for Finn to leave. They all walk to the door and say their goodbyes.

"It was great meeting you, Hiram and Mr. Berry," Finn smiles.

"Please, Finn, call me Leroy."

Finn smiles even wider, "Alright, Leroy. Thank you for the dinner. I had a great time."

"We hope to be doing this in the future more often," Hiram says.

"Yes, definitely," Finn looks at Rachel.

She waves to him gently before turning around and going to her room.

Finn goes out to his car and drives back home with a smile of success.

Yeah, everything in his life is just awesome.


	5. The First 'Talk'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: Review for me, please We get **_**some **_**lemons in this chapter, but to warn you, next chapter will be a gallon of lemonade. **

The First 'Talk'

"Why do you always do that when we kiss?" She asks quietly, her lips swollen and her heart pounding against her chest.

Finn looks away with a shaky breath and flushed cheeks. It happened again. It happens every time. He can't help himself when he's with Rachel intimately. The mailman used to work for Quinn and Santana, but it's a different story with Rachel. He can't control his junk. He gets a raging boner and jizz's his damn pants.

Of course he didn't let Rachel know that; that's totally embarrassing. He always just jumps away from her and goes to her bathroom to clean up and make sure it doesn't look like he had done anything so embarrassing.

And she had never asked him why he did that. She just assumed that he was done with making out for the day and wanted to slow things down. It hadn't been until last week when Kurt had mentioned something about a mailman and Finn had gotten all flustered.

Rachel knew it sounded kind of familiar. Then she realized that Finn sometimes whispered mailman while making out with her. She caught him again today, and once he came from the bathroom, she decided to ask him.

Obviously it caught him off guard.

"Um… what do you mean?" He takes the innocent route.

"I mean why do you always leave while we make out. Am I biting you too much? Do you not enjoy…" She trails off, her own cheeks blushing furiously because she had never been insecure about the way she kissed.

Now she was.

God, she's a junior in high school and she can't kiss her boyfriend properly. Face palm!

"No! God, no, you are so perfect… Too perfect at times," He admits, wishing she'd just drop it.

"Well, then what is it?"

He sighs deeply; he should've known that Rachel wouldn't give it up.

"I kind of get excited."

She looks at him with her mouth slightly parted, a confused look crossing her face.

"Excited? I do too, Finny," She smiles sweetly.

"No, not that kind of excited… well, that kind of excited too, but I mean Finn jr. gets excited."

He raises his eyebrows, trying to get her to catch on.

She still looks confused.

"I get a boner and come, Rachel," He quickly says. "Do you get it now?"

He turns away from her so he doesn't have to see her. He waits for her laughter to start going off, but she doesn't.

Little did he know, she thought it was kind of sexy she had that effect on his body.

"Finn, it's fine. Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked.

"Because it's embarrassing that a seventeen year old boy can't keep his shit together when he's kissing a girl."

"It's perfectly normal," She offers.

"Yeah," He snorts.

"It is! I get… aroused… when we make out too," She admits, blushing at the word. "Sometimes, at night, I just imagine you're with me and that you'd..."

She trails, off, looking down at her hands with an embarrassed look.

"That I'd what?"

"Touch me," She whispers. "Like, touch my breasts or… run your long fingers up my-."

"Oh my God," Finn interrupts. "That's so hot."

She looks up with wide eyes, shaking her head.

"No really," He breathes out. "Sometimes I wish you'd touch me too."

Their eyes lock for a long moment before he reaches out for her hand and holds it.

"Well, what should we do?"

"Why not try it?" She replies. "O-Only if you want to."

"A-Are you sure?"

She nods, "Yes, I'm positive. B-But I'm not ready for real sex."

He blows out some hair, "Yeah, I totally understand. Whenever you're ready."

"My dads' won't be home for three hours. We have time to experiment," She raises her eyebrows.

He grins, slowly rolling over to climb on top of her and cage her in with his arms.

"You're first."


	6. The First Big 'O'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: Review for me, please Oh, and while you're at it, follow me on tumblr - whispering-inthemoonlight**./ **And now… the lemonade I promised.**

The First Big 'O'

He'd been really sucking it up at getting Rachel off. It had been exactly a month since she gave him permission to touch her and each time he failed miserably. He would work her up and it would go so, so well. And then he wouldn't swipe her love button at the right moment and she'd lose her high immediately.

It _sucked _that he sucked so bad. Not only was it embarrassing, but it was frustrating too.

He sits in Spanish class, trying to listen to what Mr. Schue has to say, but he can't. He's wondering how he's going to be able to accomplish this very important task, because if he didn't he would have to give his balls away for not being a man.

Mr. Schue gives them time to work on an assignment, whatever it is, and the students around him immediately start talking with one another. A sound of loud giggles comes from behind him. Finn turns around and glances at two Cheerio's, Lillian and Elizabeth. They're pointing at some gossip magazine, definitely not working on their homework just as ninety eight percent of the class is.

He's about to turn in his seat when he sees a headline on the cover of Cosmopolitan magazine. 'How to Pleasure Her the Right Way'.

Blowing a quick gust of air out of his mouth, he grins and looks forward. His answers were out there, calling for him. He just needed to do the proper research.

Get ready, Rachel. Here comes Finn Hudson, sex expert.

-glee-

Finn dashed out of school as soon as the bell rang, drove to the grocery store and ran inside to the magazine aisle. An old woman is looking at the romance novels and a greasy dude is looking at the porn rags. (Surprisingly, Lima is sick enough to sell Playboy at the grocery store).

He presses his lips together and looks at the sports and hunting literature, waiting for them to leave. It'd look weird if he bought a girl's magazine…

His phone buzzes in his pocket, giving him the perfect kill time.

"Hey," Finn answers.

"Hi baby!" Rachel croons. "I didn't even see you since lunch today. You left school pretty fast. Are you working or something?"

"No, I just needed to stop at the grocery store and pick up a few things," He carefully speaks.

"Whew. I thought you were avoiding me," She jokes.

"Never," He admits.

"Well, my dads' are in Columbus until seven thirty. I was thinking you and I could order some Chinese take out, do our homework, and _other _things."

Blood starts to rush south and he has to look at the Grandma to calm himself down.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I'll be over in twenty minutes okay?"

"I'll be waiting," Rachel speaks in a soft, sultry tone.

He shuts his phone and shoves it in his pocket, abruptly dropping down to pick up the Cosmo magazine from the bottom shelf. To hell with the grandma and greaser; he needed to do his research and he needed to do it fast.

When he's in the safety of his truck, he drives to the back roads and just parks on the side of the road. Flipping through the pages, he finds the Love & Lust sections. When he reads the entire article twice, he finally realizes what he'd been doing wrong. He'd been jumping the gun too soon. His fingers would ghost beneath her skirt and push right inside of her. When he felt the moisture he assumed that she was ready for him to proceed.

He needed to slow down, build the tension. Then he'd get the results he'd been waiting for. Tossing the magazine to the floor of the truck, he drives over to the Berry residence.

-glee-

Rachel is hoping that it'll work this time. She's not sure if she could stand being worked up and not getting any satisfaction any longer. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him to stop. So she'd have to just hope that he'd finally figure out what it is that he needed too.

She's sitting in the living room, trying to focus on her Trigonometry homework, but it's just not coming to her. Distracted by her personal life, she sets her books aside and shifts on the couch so she's lying flat.

Lifting her dress up, she pulls it off and tosses it to the floor, letting her fingertips drag across her neck to her chest, eventually twisting and pinching her small nipples, causing her lower half to squirm and her legs to involuntary open wide.

Just then her front door burst open and in came Finn. He looked at her with confusion and then shock.

"What… what are you doing?" He asks suddenly.

She sits up quickly, mortified that her boyfriend caught her touching herself.

"I-I," She fumbles around for words, looking down in embarrassment.

He grins and crosses the distance between them.

"Do you want me to finish for you?" He asks in a husky voice.

A whimper escapes her lips and she gets up from the couch to slink down on the floor for easier access since Finn's large body won't fit on the couch comfortably. He sits down and then crawls over her so he cages her body in his own.

He drops his face down to hers and kisses her lips leaving a scorching burn in their cores. His smooth lips drag across her neck and to her chest before his mouth opens around her already tweaked nipple and starts to suck on it gently, sweeping a tongue across the protruding skin in a slow, then rapid, pace.

"Please, Finn," Rachel begs, spreading her legs even farther as now her center was pulsing with need. She needed some friction to accommodate the painful sensation.

He drags his lips from her breasts and down her torso before pulling at her panties, tugging them down from her skinny hips and across her sculpted calves from all the yoga she does. A low whimper sounds from below and she starts to whine for her arousal was becoming absolutely unbearable.

He leans down to kiss her on the lips and she gladly presses her lips against his passionately, wrestling his tongue with hers. And while she's focused on this… he surprises her by slipping a single finger slowly into her.

"Oh," She squeaks against his lips as that single finger reaches all the way inside of her slick entrance before agonizingly slow pulls back out, spreading the moister along her full slit. The tip of that one finger is circling lightly a top her clitoris and she cries out with joy for she felt that familiar build up she had grown to love.

Now if he could only take it all the way home…

The anticipation drills through her body and before she knows it, there are two full fingers inside of her, pumping in and out at a slow pace, gradually gaining a quick and fast motion. The tips graze her G spot and she sings out happily.

"There Finn, please!" She screams.

He drops his face to her breasts and catches a nipple between his teeth, gently nibbling on it as he hits her G spot again. His other free hand goes to her clit and rubs quickly to finish her off before she lost it.

And then it happens.

Fireworks explode through her body, much like when they kiss but this is the next level. The feeling is all too overwhelming and she squeezes her eyes shut, holding her boyfriend's head against her chest that's falling and rising with her ragged breathing. His tongue swirls around her nipple before pulling his mouth completely off.

The feeling of her walls clenched around his fingers was enough for him to nearly explode in his pants. His pre-cum was definitely already coating the inside of his boxers. His fingers remain inside of her velvet hot pussy until she fully comes down from her twelve second high. Then he slips them out, her cum coating them.

He reaches his hand up to his mouth and licks it all off, immediately giving her an open mouthed kiss to share the sweet flavor.

"That was _amazing_."

"Thanks."

"Now I should return the favor," She grins, flipping them over and straddling his waist. A bare naked Rachel on top of him?

He's in.


End file.
